particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
D rap
D rap (also known as distorted rap, mumble rap or lo-fi rap) is a music genre developed in the 44th century through online music sharing platforms. A form of rap music, D rap is notorious for its intentionally under-produced sound, nihilistic and melancholy themes and for the controversial artists who were influential in developing and popularising the genre. Etymology D rap is contracted form of the term distorted rap, describing the low-fidelity production which is associated with the genre. In its early existence, artists were frequently referred to by the term lo-fi rappers for the same reason. The popularisation of D rap came with the release of a single with that title by prominent rapper Mad Marku. In more recent times, the term mumble rap and depressed rap or depresso-rap have been used somewhat pejoratively to make light of artist's indistinct delivery styles and bleak themes respectively. Characteristics Like all rap music, D rap features a vocal style in which the rappers speak rhythmically, in rhyme and verse. In D rap, the delivery style varies between highly aggressive, shouted vocals and the more typical softer "mumble" style associated with artists like Mad Marku and Boy Gon' Let 'Em Have It. Themes in D rap tend to differ significantly from the braggadocio, wealth and sexual prowess often associated with other forms of hip hop music, like gangsta rap. In contrast, D rappers' lyrics are more likely to be introspective and nihilistic. The use of prescription drugs is heavily associated with the genre. Musically, D rap departs from rap norms in that it will often utilise a heavily distorted or low fidelity production style. Explanations of why this style, which is often the genre's defining feature, is so frequently used have been provided by various artists. Mad Slit explained it by highlighting how many rappers simply did not have access to the necessary equipment nor have the necessary experience to properly produce their tracks. Rather than allow this to weaken their records, they sought to make it an intentional aspect of them. On the other hand, Scream 16 claims that he made the decision as a backlash against the over-produced "clean rap" of contemporary hip hop music at the time. Origins D rap is considered to have emerged in the late 4380s through online platforms which enabled independent, unsigned artists to easily upload and distribute their music. The group of artists who were involved in this early development and popularisation have referred to as the "first generation of D rappers" to distinguish them from later artists, who they influenced. In spite of this, some commentators have identified rap and hip hop music displaying the characteristics of D rap centuries ago. Popular New Endralonian rapper Barna Arnold, who enjoyed success in the 40th century, was known for utilising heavily distorted beats and has been cited by artists like Ten Go as an influence. Mainstream success The "second generation" or "new generation" of D rappers is often defined as starting after the death of Scream 16 in 4404. The controversy surrounding his death was influential in bringing mainstream attention to the genre and a collaborative single released in his memory, entitled "Our Brother" was a global hit for Ten Go, Mad Marku and Mad Yardley. Artists who emerged after this time were, generally, more likely to have been directly influenced by those representing the "first generation" and, stylistically, adopted a more commercially palatable approach. Some critics have argued that the "refining of the genre" by making it more acceptable to mainstream tastes was significant in ensuring the success of this second generation of artists. Between 4404 and 4416, D rap was the single most dominant form of hip hop music in the northern hemisphere, especially in Keris. Individuals such as Thirsty 6 and Antonio as well as groups like Mad Dead, Long Gone and Slit 314 achieved global success. Furthermore, D rap's success led to the adoption of many of its characteristics by other genres and the creation of new, fusion genres. Music journalist Bersi Sigrikursson notes that "hip hop music, and popular music in general, became more depressing and more loosely produced as D rap achieved commercial success". In addition, many themes which would typically have been considered off limits in rap music were more widely discussed and some have credited the genre with improving awareness of issues like depression and self-harm. Notable artists First generation *Ten Go *Boy Gon' Let 'Em Have It *Scream 16 *Mad Marku *Mad Slit *Mad Yardley Second generation *Balog the Dirty Dealer *Deff Deffer *Thirsty 6 *Mad Teller *Antonio *XXCVW *Emperor DD *Slit 314 *Mad Dead, Long Gone Category: Music Category: Music genres